Continent of Alcestia
Politics Most viable land resources in the Alcestic continent are governed by the Royalist faction, which serves the Sovereign of Valeria. Royalists adhere to the newly-established New Age tradition instituted by the Valerian Kingdom's conquest of Alcestis Proper. The Valerian Kingdom's conquest, also known colloquially as the Fourteen Years of Limp Bodies, lasted from 528 L.Y. to the summer of 542 L.Y. The Fourteen Years culminated in the Last Great War (540 - 542 L.Y.) between the Alcestic beastkin, humans and demonfolk, which resulted in the estrangement of the demonfolk and magical races, who ruled Alcestia prior to the Fourteen Years. Geography Alcestia is situated in the Northern Pike Sea, south of the tip of the Valerian Peaks and east of Mireon. It lies between latitudes Scarborough° and Feint°, and longitudes I° and IIX°. The Northern Pike Sea, due to its high sulphuric content, has led to extremely fertile soils on the coasts of the Alcestic continent. Alcestia consists mainly of Alcestis Proper, which spans from the northern mountainous Lightning Ridge, to the forested Moldwood Glade in the south, ending at the Alcestic South Coast. Much of Alcestia's central region are arid deserts, the most notable of which is the Mira Desert and Burning Sands. Economy Alcestia's economy is largely export-based, and has trade agreements with Mireon and Valyria - part of the initial reason why the Valerian Kingdom wished to conquer Alcestia. The top three products Alcestis exports are magic artefacture, mutant donkeys and Valerian steel, renowned the world over for its strength. Alcestia's industrial economy is also the largest manufacturer of imitation spices and wigs in the region. Demographics The population of Alcestis is made mostly of 35% demonfolk (comprising magical/monstrous races, demons, and other folklore ethnicities), 41% Beastkin, and 21% human beings. A small portion of the population does not identify as any race purely by choice, and take no part in the civil unrest that frequently erupts. Valerian Royalist Valerian ideology derives from the Sovereign of Valeria and institutes an oligarchy, commonly referred to as the Royalist regime, within Alcestis Proper. The state values are Obedience, Determination ''and Industry''. The Royalist faction is mainly comprised of humans, a race relatively late to the continent. The Kingdom, and the Royalists, currently seek to legitimise Valerian rule with the unknown power in the Alcestic Ruins. Mundus Oculus '' For the most part, the majority of the Alcestian population subscribes to human jurisdiction under Valerian rule. However, many demonfolk retain loyalties to the Mundus Oculus sect's beliefs and agenda. Mundus Oculus rejects the concept of human jurisdiction and seeks to cut ties with Valerian powers. It is also referred to as the Occult faction, due to their traditionally heavy dependence on magic. Many Oculusians harbour resentful sentiments towards Valerian rule, and consequently human beings, due to the historical ousting of Alcestis Proper's demon rulers by human invasion. Stereotypical characterisations of Oculusians include that they are bestial and barbaric, as magic is popularly perceived by non-magical Alcestians as a primitive and perverse tradition. ''Luxidi The Luxidi faction, known also as Rationalists, is mainly comprised of Beastkin, who have had a history of alliance with humans, and is based on the belief that only verifiable logic and reason will prevail. The Luxidi also value adventuring and are avid explorers, and count among their members some of the foremost cartographers and geographers of Alcestia. As of 600~L.Y., Luxidians have been increasingly vocal about furthering scientific knowledge for Alcestians and pressuring the Royalist state into devoting more resources to the Cult of Reason, as they believe this is the only way a society may progress.